


Taking Care

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, there's a brief mention of trans!gav but idk if it'll count as an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Gavin arrives home late one night after a confrontation, barely in one piece. Ryan takes it upon himself to help fix that.requested by @smallzita - "you should see the other guy"





	Taking Care

It’s close to 12:30 at night when Ryan hears knocking at the door. He nearly jumps out of his skin, startling the cat on his lap. He sighs as the cat scampers away. Ryan knows it’s probably who he’s been hoping for on the other side of the door, but with his job and who he’s affiliated with, he can never be sure. He hears the knocking grow more frantic as he grabs a handgun from the closet, and hears what he thinks is a faint whine.

It could just be his imagination. “Hang tight,” he calls to the door. The cat previously on his lap follows him to the door as he glances through the peephole. Ryan sees the shimmer of blood-stained, golden jewelry, and he knows exactly who’s on the other side.

Before Gavin can knock again, Ryan tucks the gun in his belt and opens the door.

“Ryan!” Gavin squeals. He moves to hug Ryan, but he’s pushed back by Ryan’s hands on his shoulders. From there, Ryan gets a good look at him: there’s blood matting his bleached hair, he’s got a black eye and a bloody nose, and Ryan’s pretty sure there’s a bad cut on his shoulder as well.

“Jesus, what did you get up to?” Ryan finally says, ushering Gavin inside. “Who do I need to go after?”

Gavin scoffs. “Ryan, you should see the other guy. I finally used my brass knuckles!” He places his hand in Ryan’s, and sure enough, there’s blood on said brass knuckles.

“That’s...great, Gav. Can you let me clean you up first?”

He sighs and rests his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “Fine. ‘M tired anyway.”

With the cat weaving between their legs, Ryan guides Gavin into the bathroom and slips off his brass knuckles. Before he can clean them, he rests Gavin’s head on the edge of the tub. “Take off your shirt. Gotta wash out the blood, Gav.”

Gavin stifles a laugh as he pulls off his now bloodied shirt. “Goodness, Rye, at least take me to dinner first.”

“I’ve taken you to dinner several times.” Ryan inches Gavin’s head over the edge and grabs the shampoo. “Want me to take care of anything first before this?” When Gavin shakes his head, Ryan turns the shower on and starts washing the blood out of Gavin’s hair. Gavin closes his eyes and sighs blissfully, curling into Ryan’s side as much as he can manage.

The bliss soon ends when Ryan starts washing the shampoo out of Gavin’s hair. The blood isn’t completely gone, but it could probably flake off as it dries. For now, Ryan turns off the shower and hands a towel to Gavin to dry off.

Ryan sits him on the counter next, cleaning up and bandaging the rest of his wounds. “Missed you, Rye,” Gavin mumbles, his words slurred with exhaustion. As much as he wants to cling to Ryan, he’s held at an arms distance. He grabs onto Ryan’s arm to compensate.

“Here, hold this to your black eye,” Ryan instructs, handing a cold washcloth to Gavin. He complies, letting Ryan finish taking care of him. “If you’re like this, how badly was the other guy hurt?”

“Oh man, _super_ bad. He had to go to a hospital, Ryan!” Ryan doubts that Gavin’s telling the truth, but he’ll let it pass for now. They’re both tired and begging to sleep. Ryan steps away, guiding Gavin off of the counter and back to bed, holding his free hand the whole time.

Carefully, Ryan helps Gavin out of his binder and into a loose-fitting shirt--neither of them can tell who it originally belonged to. He takes off Gavin’s pants next, tossing them into the laundry before following with his own. 

Ryan pats Gavin’s head once he’s in bed, curled up with the washcloth against his black eye. It’ll have turned his pillow damp in the morning, but he doesn’t seem to care now. Gavin squirms closer once he feels Ryan’s presence next to him, wanting him closer. Ryan obliges, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep tight, Gav.”

“Mm...night, Rye.”


End file.
